Sem Destino
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Uma pobre alma vagueia pelo mundo sem destino! Apenas quer morrer e nem o seu corpo o permite. Mas quando vê a morte a chegar, grita deseperadamente por vida. Recorda momentos maus que são a única coisa que lhe sobra... [OneShot] [Sasuke]


**Título** – Sem Destino

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Sasuke

**Copyright** – Personagens da série Naruto

**Descrição** – One-Shot

**Atenção** – E aqui apresento o meu segundo drama! Desta vez é um drama que não é bem uma Fanfic. De facto, quando comecei a escrevê-lo, fiz a pensar no que estava a sentir no momento. Pôr o Sasuke nesta Fic, foi a maneira que encontrei de alguém me substituir e aproveitar para desenvolver um pouco mais.

Mas não vou estar com mais conversa! Este é um drama sobre a morte e sobre a agonia da vida! Atenção para quem não gostar do tema!

Espero que gostem!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sem Destino**

Se eu pudesse, gritava até que a voz enrouquecesse…

Eu correria até que o caminho nos meus pés faltasse…

O meu coração dispararia numa ânsia que, ao final de pouco tempo, arrebentaria, enchendo-me todo de sangue por dentro.

Que vida cruel, injusta… que eu vivo! Que faço aqui? Qual o meu papel nesta vida inútil? Tantas coisas que eu poderia fazer, e estou aqui, confinado ao silêncio e à inutilidade…

Meu pai me disse: "Não tenho orgulho em ti!". Porquê? Esta é a minha pergunta! Percorri toda esta estrada para chegar aqui e agora que sou quem sou, que fiz tantos sacrifícios, vejo-me desamparado e sem destino. Tudo o que fiz foi em vão? Parece que sim…

Estagnei. O meu orgulho vem do orgulho que os outros têm de mim e sem ele eu não posso voltar a ser quem era. "Não tenho nenhum orgulho em ti!" – esta frase custou-me a alma e ficará para sempre aí gravada.

Desilusão. Terei eu percorrido todo este caminho para acabar assim? Não sou eu quem está desiludido mas sim os outros. Desiludidos porquê? Se nem eu me sinto desiludido, porque é que os outros se sentem assim? Ainda sou criança e o caminho é longo…

Avanço… Este coração bate ainda mais depressa. Quando é que ele rebenta? Nunca mais chega essa maldita hora. Que ele rebente logo e acabe com toda esta amargura.

Já temi a morte mas agora não a temo mais. É parte integrante da vida e é onde todos irão parar mais tarde ou mais cedo. Hoje podem ser tudo mas amanhã serão como eu – nada! Temo é o sofrimento. Antes morrer a sofrer a vida inteira.

Tudo turvo… Não consigo ver nada à minha frente. (nota da autora: comecei mesmo a chorar nesta parte e a sentir mal) Foi a tensão a baixar ou será o começo do fim da minha vida?

Uma janela abre-se ao meu lado. Tão fácil de caminhar para ela e atirar-me! Apenas segundos… e tudo acabaria. Até o meu coração poderia rebentar entretanto e tudo ainda era mais rápido.

Se já não há orgulho, também não há vida. Se qualquer um é melhor que eu, então que faço aqui? Abraça esses que são dignos de viver e deixa-me ser feliz como quero. Deixa-me sorrir para a vida antes que ela acabe.

"Se o vir, irei cumprimentá-lo. Ele é melhor que tu." – Que merda! Estas palavras não saiem da cabeça. Uma revolta nasceu dentro de mim e a partir de agora começará a consumir a minha sanidade.

Meu irmão… Nunca passou de um sonho. Eu nunca tive irmão. Mas será ele o único que tem orgulho em mim? Será o único que me dá valor?

Há tempos, eu faria tudo para o matar e agora quem quer morrer sou eu. Que ele viva… Já não me importo com nada!

Começo a correr mais depressa… Quando é que isto acabará?

Grito mais alto… Quando é que a minha voz se calará?

Bate o coração mais desesperado… Quando é que parará?

Vivi sempre sozinho sem amigos e sem nada. Apenas meus pais me davam valor. Encontrei amigos e voltei a perdê-los. Que fiz eu para merecer isto? Nada! Descobri que não é meu destino ter amigos. Agora que os voltei a perder e a minha família também me deixou, fiquei sem apoios… Fiquei sem destino!

Quero morrer!

Paro! Vejo tudo a andar à roda! É sinal que já começou… Brevemente estará tudo acabado.

Caio no chão. Os meus braços são o único amparo que tenho no momento. Eles impedem-me de cair mais e eu nem isso entendo porquê. Porque o meu corpo nega-se a morrer quando é só esse o desejo da minha alma?

Chamaram-me criança mimada, e talvez até tenha sido! Mas nunca pedi grande coisa ao logo desta vida. Apenas carinho e compreensão. Queria que tivessem orgulho em mim… Até isso me recusaram agora.

O meu irmão sempre teve tudo e pouco sobrou para mim. Mas todo esse orgulho excessivo custou a vida a vocês, meus pais! Tanta coisa deram àquele pobre ingrato que ele vos pagou com as vossas vidas. Minha alma grita que foi bem feito, mas a minha boca nega-se a cometer tal pecado. Enquanto há muitas pessoas no mundo que pedem tudo e têm ainda mais, há outras que não pedem nada e a única coisa que pedem até é negado.

Não! Eu nunca pedi nada aos meus pais… Nunca lhes dei trabalho! Apenas pedia amor e que nunca desistissem de mim. Mas a partir do momento que comecei a sentir que, até mesmo assim, me estavam a abandonar, comecei a refugiar-me no meu próprio mundo. Transferir para objectos o amor que me tiraram, foi o que eu sempre fiz de melhor. Aqui… fechado neste mundo onde mais ninguém pede entrar além de mim…

Sou chamado à realidade. Um corvo corta o céu grasnando tão intensamente que os meus ouvidos até doem. Corvos… Há quem diga que são o símbolo da morte! Mas para mim são apenas simples e coitados corvos que voam à espera que chegue o fim da sua vida.

Como a vida pode ser tão injusta! Se eu ganhasse asas voaria para longe. Continuaria a voar até perder todas as forças que me restassem e acabasse caindo na terra. Se algum dia isto vier acontecer, então eu quero cair no fogo. Quero arder e transformar-me em cinzas… Quero que o vento bata nelas e as espalhe sobre toda a terra. Assim toda a gente terá de se lembrar de mim! Também desejo que algumas cinzas poisem sobre o túmulo dos meus defuntos pais. Talvez assim eles digam: "Como podemos não dar valor ao nosso querido filho? Ele era tudo para nós!".

Tudo? Um riso estridente apodera-se dos meus lábios. Eu era tudo para vocês… Eu NUNCA fui nada para vocês! Sempre foi meu irmão isto, meu irmão aquilo e eu apenas tinha de ficar parado, a observar. Aliás, até mesmo se eu me afastasse e não desse provas da minha existência era muito melhor.

Os meus olhos arregalam-se. Estou rodeado de sangue. Sangue que se espalha a toda a minha volta e pinta-me as mãos. Sangue que se recusa a sair e que ainda me quer marcar mais. De quem é este sangue?

NÃO! Minha voz ergue-se num grito agoniante e aflito. Não quero este sangue nas minhas mãos… Não quero este sangue a manchar-me as roupas… Não quero ver mais sangue… Não quero admitir que morri…

Cada vez que olho mais intensamente para este sangue é impossível pensar no contrário. De onde vem o sangue? Está vindo de todos os locais do meu corpo…

É o meu sangue? Não pode ser, por mais que eu desejasse, nem uma simples ferida corta a minha pele. Mas por outro lado, a minha alma está completamente partida e cheia de feridas. Será ela que está a sangrar?

Agora não tenho dúvidas! Este sangue representa o fim da minha vida? A sua cor é inconfundível… É o sangue do meu irmão, que eu derramei… O único objectivo da minha vida a que me dediquei com todas as forças da minha alma. Abdiquei de todos os meus sonhos e de tudo só para o matar. Jurei vingança por pessoas que nunca me amaram mas agora que terminei a minha missão, sinto-me mais vazio do que nunca. Sempre achei que era meu destino matá-lo e assim que o conseguisse, me sentiria completo; mas agora não passo de um fragmento perdido no mundo, aguardando a sua lenta morte.

Uma revolta tremenda circula nas minhas veias e queima todos os órgãos onde chega. Sinto-me a arder por dentro e é um desgosto que não consigo suportar… Como pude ser tão estúpido! Pensar que matar o meu irmão me faria feliz e me libertaria de toda a mágoa do mundo. A vingança não traz felicidade a ninguém, apenas trás desgraça e sentimentos fatais.

A minha vida não valeu para nada! Vivi tantos anos… para acabar assim, sem um mínimo orgulho em mim, sem um mínimo sorriso e sem a mínima vontade de viver durante mais um segundo.

Olho em frente. Uma falésia ergue-se diante de mim. Consigo pôr-me em pé e caminho até ela. É tudo tão alto e a escarpa é um palácio aos meus olhos. Atirar-me daqui e tudo se resolveria. Sentir o vento rasgar as roupas até penetrar na pele cortando-a como lâminas afiadas, enquanto a pressão começa a ultrapassar os limites e a comprimir o meu corpo interiormente. Sentir um grito que se encrava na garganta, sufocando-me. Num último desejo clamo para que me matem e quando dou por mim, estou a tocar no chão, mas já não estou vivo.

Um calafrio percorre a minha espinha e faz-me recuar. Uma morte daquela falésia seria terrível, mas não tanto como morrer cercado de labaredas, ardendo mais intensamente, fazendo o meu corpo implorar por perdão e por misericórdia. Não quero morrer no fogo! Pior seria morrer afogado, quando deixaria de poder pensar, de agir e de respirar! Não temo a morte! Apenas temo o que venha depois dela. Mas agora também já não tenho nada a perder.

Pensava que depois de cumprir o meu destino seria livre mas… afinal fiquei foi sem ele. Cumprir o destino significa perder o motivo para viver, significa ficar sem destino! Ficar perdido, ficar sem nada…

Durante tanto tempo pensei que era feliz. Que tinha tudo e nunca me poderia faltar nada… Mas apenas num minuto tudo mudou… Estou farto de viver! Estou farto de existir! Estou farto de ser quem sou!

Volto as minhas costas à falésia e desato a correr. Posso não ter mais forças nas pernas mas mesmo assim obrigo-as a mexerem-se. Raios para esta vida! Que merda… Este coração já devia ter estalado!

De repente tropeço. Caiu no chão e sinto o meu estômago às voltas. Uma matéria quente sobe pelo meu esófago e numa agonia vomito algo que nem sequer sabia que tinha ingerido. Sangue…

Desta vez é o meu sangue que mancha o chão. O meu coração está ainda mais acelerado.

Uma dor, como nunca imaginei sentir. Uma dor que nunca pensei que pudesse ser assim tão forte! Mais forte que sentir os braços e as pernas a serem arrancados, mais forte do que sentir a vista a ser queimada, mais forte que a cabeça a ser esmagada e ainda mais forte que a aflição de morrer enfiado num caixão ainda com vida.

PAREM! Por amor de Deus! Parem! Não quero sentir mais esta dor!

Levo a mão ao meu coração. Ele bate mais devagar mas as minhas veias estão a dilatar excessivamente. Sinto pulsarem mais vigorosamente na minha testa, na minha cabeça e no resto do meu corpo. Estou a escaldar! Sinto-me a arder por dentro… Finalmente o meu coração rebentou com tanta amargura e desgosto. São os últimos segundos da minha vida e também os mais dolorosos.

Então isto é que é morrer! Nunca pensei que fosse assim tão dolorosa a morte, a qual que eu tive uma enorme vontade de abraçar há momentos atrás.

Fragmentos de lembranças continuam a percorrer-me o espírito: "Não tenho orgulho em ti!", "É assim que espero de um filho meu!", "Não te tornes no que o teu irmão é!", "Ele só fala em ti quando está comigo!", "Quando o vir, vou cumprimentá-lo!", "Não és o meu filho!".

Não quero morrer assim! Quero continuar a viver! Morrer sem destino é o pior que me poderá acontecer… Não haverá ninguém que me recorde, não haverá nada de que me orgulhe, não deixarei nenhuma marca neste mundo.

Mas agora já não posso fazer nada. Fui eu que escolhi este destino… Ao talvez tenham sido os outros que me obrigaram a escolher este caminho!

Afinal quero morrer! Quero sentir o fim… Não me quero reencontrar com ninguém na outra vida! Não quero o céu, nem o inferno! Simplesmente quero deixar de existir para sempre. Não quero ressuscitar, nem reencarnar! Quero perder o meu corpo e a minha alma.

Já não vejo nada. Já não sinto nada. O meu corpo está a desfalecer e a minha alma a expirar. Tenho o meu embate de chão. O meu sangue mistura-se com a terra, envolvendo-me. Mistura-se com a terra e com o sangue que derramei do meu irmão!

Mas NÃO! Eu ainda estou aqui! Estarei morto ou vivo? Estarei a morrer ou ainda vou viver?

Agora sei que esta vida não podia ter sido pior! Afinal… nasci sem destino!

**Fim**


End file.
